Tell him
by rosesnake
Summary: NTSS Song fic. Alone in the library Tonks will make an important decision with the help of somebody ... special.


Tell him

The girl is alone in the big house. They are all gone at a party. She was never fond of that sort of things no matter what you may think when you see her. And since Voldemort's death two weeks ago, there are parties everywhere. She's tired of them. It's what she said and it's true... but it's not the only reason she wanted to stay here tonight. She needed to think. As long as the war as been raging outside, she always has had something else to think of, something else to do. But now she can't lie to herself anymore: she's in love with him. It seems surreal and if somebody has said it to her only a years ago she will have take him right to St Mangoes. And here she is, lost in toughs, alone in the big house, madly in love with a man that will never love her back. And she's envisaging to do something even crazier: telling him.

"_I'm scared, so afraid to show I care. Will he think me weak if I tremble when I speak?"_.

She has never been scared of him before. She know him very well, far better than the others and she know that his rough ways with others were only to protect them and himself. He couldn't have friends, Death Eaters don't have friends. And him less than the others, they would have been weakness for his Master to threat him with. But she knows he isn't heartless, he has joy, sorrow, fear and hope like everybody else in the world. He just learned to hide them.

"_Ooh - what if there's another one he's thinking of? Maybe he's in love. I'd feel like a fool!_ ".

And she stays there in the huge library. Sometimes she stands up and goes to the door, but something stops her and she returns to the sofa.

"_Life can be so cruel. I don't know what to do." _

Suddenly she shouts.

- Can't somebody help me? What must I do?.

- What have you already done, if I can ask?

She jumps at the sound of the voice and hits a vase that falls and breaks on the floor. She doesn't bother to cast a Reparo like she usually does. She has got her wand in hand and shouts at the empty room

- Who's there? Show yourself coward!

- I'm just here on the wall. Between the books shields.

- A painting?! I'm speaking with a painting?

- Be polite please Miss! I'm not any painting. I'm Andromedeus Black, your great great great... and some more great... grand father. And you must try to be a little more kind with somebody who just tries to help you... So what have you already done?

- Sorry... I've done nothing much really. _I've been there with my heart out in my hand. _And that's pretty much all.I'm afraid if I say something he will laugh at me or say something harsh.

- I see... _but what you must understand is you can't let the chance to love him pass you by._

- What _should I.._

- _Tell him._

- Tell him what? _Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes? Reach out to him and whisper tender words so soft and sweet? Hold him close to feel his heart beat? _He will stops me the second my mouth is open!

- How do you know? Maybe you're right and in this case you will at least know and you might even move on. But if it works then _love will be the gift you give yourself._

She stays there speechless, lost in toughs. The painting whispers:

- _Touch him with the gentleness you feel inside. Your love can't be denied. The truth will set you free. You'll have what's mean to be all in time, you'll see._

She nods slowly.

- _I love him of that much I can be sure. I don't think I could endure if I let him walk away when I have so much to say. I'll.._

- You will what miss Tonks? Break one more vase to wake me up? It's already done tank you.

She turns in an heartbeat and falls again in the black eyes of Severus Snape, Potion Master and since the beginning of the school term DADA teacher at Hogwarts.

- Severus...I didn't meant to... Merlin, I'm so sorry...

- Sorry? Why? I'm only Snape, Snivellus like your dear cousin called me. Why should you be sorry?

Each world hurts her like a Cruciatus. She feels her anger boil. Against him for self depreciating himself, against her for being in love with this man, against the world for not seeing the real man behind harsh tones.

- Don't speak like that! You're as worthy as anyone else, more so than many people I know. Stop hating yourself, everybody have forgiven you a long time ago. Yes you did mistakes but you paid for them more than anybody must have to pay! You can be so infuriating sometimes! I don't know why I still care about you! I should have stopped a long time ago but no: you can be an insufferable cold hearted idiot as much as you want I still love you with all my heart!

Her hand flews to her mouth but the words are said, it's not at all the way she wanted to tell him that but it's done now. All she can do is wait for his answer. His face is paler than usual, his eyes are wide opened and he seems to be made of stone. When he speak again his voice is hoarse and as low as a whisper.

- What did you said?

She feels so small, she would like to hide in a mouse hole... but she can't, so she rises her head and stares right in his eyes

- I said that you are infuriating.

"Very smart Tonks, now he's really angry!"

But his reaction is none she expected at all. For the first time in her life, she see Severus Snape smiling!

- Always playing the Gryffindor, aren't you? I was speaking of the other part miss Tonks.

His smile grows bigger and, is it her imagination?, tender. She takes a deep breath and her voice doesn't shake this time.

- I love you.

- Me too.

And before she can record what he has just said to her, his mouth covers hers. Suddenly the world outside could crash down, she wouldn't care. She can't think of nothing else than the lights that spark under her eyelids, and the fire that burns through her. On the wall the painting is smiling:

- _Love is light that surely glows in the hearts of those who know. It's a steady flame that grows. Feed the fire with all the passion you can show. Tonight love will assume its place. This memory time cannot erase. Blind faith will lead love where it has to go. _Good luck, young girl. I know you will _never let him go._

**THE END **

_The song in italics is called "Tell him" and it's sung by Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand._

* * *


End file.
